SIBLINGS
by Shappire Crystal
Summary: Terkadang menjadi saudara kandung belum tentu membuat setiap keluarga menjadi akrab, begitu juga yang dialami pemuda tampan Jungkook dengan kakak perempuannya Nayeon. Hanya dengan suatu kejadian bisa membuat mereka menjadi akrab dan menyayangi satu sama lain.


**SIBLINGS**

Cast

Jeon Jungkook 'BTS'

Kim Namjoon 'BTS'

Kim Seokjin 'BTS' (GS)

Im Nayeon 'Twice'

Rate : T

 **SUMMARY :**

Terkadang menjadi saudara kandung belum tentu membuat setiap keluarga menjadi akrab, begitu juga yang dialami pemuda tampan Jungkook dengan kakak perempuannya Nayeon. Hanya dengan suatu kejadian bisa membuat mereka menjadi akrab dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

Fanfiction perdana saya, mohon maaf masih banyak kekurangan sana sini. Ide asli dari saya.

Happy Reading...

"AAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!" teriakan seorang gadis dari kamar disebuah rumah dipagi hari, membuat anggota keluarga lain yang ada diruang makan kaget dan berhenti dari kegiatannya yang sedang sarapan.

Dengan tergesa-gesa ia menuju ruang makan membawa benda mungil ditangannya.

"Yaaakkk Kookie apa kau sempat masuk ke kamarku hah?" teriak gadis itu kepada adiknya yang sedang menggigit roti panggang.

Kookie pemuda tampan yang dimaksud langsung menoleh ke gadis itu.

"Ada apa sih, kenapa kamu teriak-teriak seperti itu? Ga pantes anak gadis teriak begitu", ujar sang ibu gadis itu yang sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir suami tercintanya.

"Nayeon jangan berteriak seperti itu, siapa yang mengajarkan eoh?", ujar papahnya sambil baca koran.

"Yaak Kookie jawab", tidak sabaran si kakak mendekati adiknya yang keliahatan ketakutan.

Nayeon melotot ke arah sang adik, Kookie. Kookie yang ketakutan melirik ke arah mamahnya seperti minta bantuan.

"Jawab Kookie apa kau sempat masuk ke kamarku dan memecahkan bedak ku?", tuduh Nayeon sambil membawa barang bukti, isi bedak padatnya yang sudah hancur.

"Dirumah ini hanya kau yang sering buat masalah".

"M..m..maaf..ff... Noona, aa..aku tidak sengaja, saat antar pakaian ke kamar, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu di meja rias Noona", jawab Kookie pelan.

"Aiiissshhh yaak benar kan, itu ulah kamu hah!", Nayeon kesal dengan adiknya sambil mengepalkan tangannya menahan untuk tidak memukul adiknya karena ada kedua orang tuanya disitu.

"Sudahlah Nayeon, sementara kan masih bisa dipakai dulu", bela sang mamah.

Kookie yang memang selalu ketakutan saat kakak perempuan semata wayangnya marah, karena saat marah gadis itu tampak seperti macan yang kelaparan.

"Mamah kenapa sih selalu membelanya, jelas-jelas Kookie salah, selalu saja merusak barang-barang milikku. Mamah lupa 2 minggu lalu dia diam-diam ambil CD BTS punyaku lalu CD itu ketumpahan susu dicovernya. Padahal aku beli CD itu pakai uang tabunganku Mah, dan CD itu ada tanda tangan member BTS, bekum lagi perjuangan aku pergi ke fansign mengantri", Nayeon mengadu ke mamahnya panjang lebar.

"Mamah bukan membela sayang, adikmu kan sudah minta maaf", ujar sang mamah lembut.

"Ya sudah-sudah, berapa harga bedak kamu, papah kasih uangnya nanti kamu beli lagi ya", ujar papah menengahi pertengkaran di pagi hari.

Kookie hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam sambil memegang roti yang belum habis dimakan.

"Aiiissshhh mamah sama papah selalu saja membela Kookie", gerutu sang anak lalu pergi ke kamar untuk bersiap ke sekolah.

"Maafin Kookie", lirik sang adik sambil menunduk, mamah yang melihat anak bontot kesayangannya mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Kookie, habiskan sarapannya ya, susunya juga", ujar sang mamah dibalas anggukan sang anak.

Papah melipat koran lalu tersenyum melihat keakraban sang istri tercintanya dengan anak bontotnya.

'Braakk!' pintu kamar dibanting, Nayeon keluar kamar sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tas di bahunya, melewati ruang makan, melihat adiknya yang asik makan dan mamahnya yang mengelus rambut adiknya, dia menjadi semakin sebal lalu dia langsung pergi tanpa pamit.

"Nayeon kamu ga sarapan dulu?", ujar papah.

"Ga perlu, udah kenyang", jawab ketus sambil melirik tajam ke adiknya.

"Nayeon, mamah udah siapin bento kamu", ujar sang mamah ke putrinya.

"Ga perlu, aq makan dikantin aja", jawab Nayeon setelah selesai memakai sepatu lalu pergi keluar rumah.

Mamah hanya menarik nafas melihat perlakuan kasar putrinya.

"Ooouuugghhh menyebalkan pagi-pagi", umpat Nayeon sembari jalan menuju halte.

"Mah, biar Kookie bawa bento Noona, nanti Kookie antar ke kelas Noona".

"Iya sayang", jawab sang mamah sambil tersenyum.

Papah hanya senyum melihatnya, dan tarik nafas mengingat kelakuan anak gadisnya, entah meniru siapa sifat anak itu.

Bukan tanpa sebab Nayeon terkadang membenci adiknya. Dia suka merasa iri sejak kecil, orang-orang sering membandingkan kakak-adik itu. Adiknya memang sangat tampan, wajah mamahnya yang cantik jelita menurun ke adiknya.

Mata bulat kecil, hidung mancung, bibir mungil, setiap orang melihatnya selalu gemas. Sementara ia lebih mirip papahnya, ya walau papahnya tidak terlalu tampan, tapi Nayeon memiliki wajah yang mungil dan manis.

Keduanya memiliki gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan.

 **Nayeon POV**

Nayeon datang kesekolah paling awal lalu langsung menuju kelasnya dilantai 3, ya dia sudah ditahun akhir masa SMAnya.

"Huuuh belum pada datang", lanjut menuju bangkunya.

'Kruuucukk' suara perutnya berbunyi. "Aiisshhh menyebalkan, ke kantin pun belum buka jam segini", gerutunya sambil elus perutnya.

Selang 15 menit teman-teman sekelasnya berdatangan, mereka sibuk mengeluarkan buku-buku pelajarannya. Saat itu Nayeon sedang tiduran di meja sambil menahan rasa lapar.

Kookie yang baru sampai disekolah langsung menuju kelas kakaknya dilantai 3, ya mereka satu sekolah hanya saja Kookie masih kelas 1.

"Permisi sunbae, apa bisa minta tolong?", pinta Kookie ke kakak kelas yang akan masuk ke kelas kakaknya sambil menyodorkan tas kecil berisi kotak makan.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Maaf bisa tolong berikan ke Nayeon Noona"

"Oooh kamu siapa?"

"Aku adiknya, aku buru-buru mau ke kelas sebentar lagi bel masuk."

"Ooh oke", lalu tas bento sudah berpindah ke teman sekelas Nayeon.

"Kamsahamnida sunbae", sambil menunduk hormat Kookie lalu tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya dan pipinya yang chubby menambah keimutan seorang Kookie. Iya sangat manis seperti air tebu.

Yang disenyumin hanya melamun sampai si adik kelas pergi menghilang di tangga, ia tersadar lalu menghampiri Nayeon yang sedang tiduran dengan kepala diatas lengannya di meja.

"Hei, Nayeon bangun", tas bento ditaruh diatas meja Nayeon.

Nayeon terbangun dan kaget melihat tas bento dimejanya, dan celingukan mencari sosok yang ia kenal, ia sudah tau pasti adiknya yang bawa.

"Hei Nayeon", temannya si Dahyun melambai-lambai menyadarkan Nayeon.

"Ohh iya", jawab Nayeon sadar.

"Yak, kau tidak cerita kalau punya adik sekolah disini?"

"Hei, dia tampan sekali, siapa namanya? Apa aku boleh main kerumahmu nanti?" oceh Dahyun.

Belum sempat Nayeon menjawab, bel berbunyi dan Park Saem masuk ke kelas.

Nayeon menyimpan bentonya di laci, dan diam mengingat ocehan teman sekelasnya tentang adiknya.

*ciih lagi-lagi dia dipuji, belum tau kalau si kookie itu anak manja*, umpat Nayeon dalam hati.

Kookie POV

To : Mamah

"Mah, bento sudah Kookie antar ke kelas Noona".

*Send*

Kookie mengetik pesan singkat di smartphonenya, lalu muncul balasan dari mamahnya.

From : Mamah

"Iya sayang terima kasih, selamat belajar".

"Yak, Saem sudah datang", bisik Jimin teman sebangku Kookie.

Kookie langsung menyimpan smartphonenya di saku celana lalu mulai pelajaran pertamanya bahasa inggris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelum kelas mulai lagi setelah istirahat, Kookie melihat teman sekelasnya yang sedang bercermin.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu bertanya sambil malu-malu karena Kookie teman sekelasnya yang tampan memandangi dirinya.

"Waeyo Jungkook-sshi, kenapa melihatku begitu? Bilang saja kalau aku cantik", ujar temannya sambil berkedip centil.

"Aniyaa aku tidak memandangimu, hanya saja aku liat benda itu", jawab Kookie sambil menunjuk tempat bedak yang dipegang temannya. Ya bedak itu sama seperti milik kakaknya, bedak untuk remaja.

"Eooh bedak? Ini maksudmu? Waeyo, kamu mau pake?", gadis itu mengacungkan bedak ke arah Kookie.

"Yak, untuk apa aku pakai benda itu, aku cuma mau tanya kamu beli dimana dan harganya berapa", jawab Kookie.

"Ooh ini aku beli di Myeongdong, harganya sekitar 7.000 Won. Waeyo? Apa kau mau beli untuk ibumu?", jawab gadis itu sambil cekikikan.

"Bukan urusanmu, hee.. Gomawo Tzuyu-sshi", balas Kookie sambil _nyengir_ lucu dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam dan pipi chubby yang membulat.

Aaah sepertinya uangku cukup untuk beli bedak Noona. Kookie tersenyum, dan berencana untuk mengganti bedak kakaknya yang hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

Kookie berjalan riang menuju pulang kerumahnya saat hari sudah gelap. Tadi ia mampir dulu ke toko kosmetik dan membeli bedak untuk kakaknya.

Saat di tikungan dekat rumahnya ia melihat segerombolan anak muda berandalan seperti sedang bertemu mangsanya, mungkin mereka mau memalak orang.

Dengan ragu, Kookie berbalik arah agar tidak kena masalah, saat berbalik ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal.

"Pergilah jangan ganggu aku!", teriak seorang gadis.

"Hei manis, aku kan minta baik-baik kenapa berteriak seperti itu hah?", ujar preman ke-1 sambil memegang dagu gadis itu.

"Yak hyung, kita bawa paksa aja, gimana?", ujar preman ke-2 yang lebih muda.

Kookie mendekat segerombolan preman dan kaget melihat kakaknya terpojok diantara 3 orang yang tak dikenal.

Kakaknya kelihatan ketakutan karena jalanan saat itu sepi dan berharap ada orang yang menolong.

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa kalian ganggu gadis itu!", teriakan Kookie membuat preman-preman itu balik badan mencari siapa yang berteriak.

Kookie menelan ludah karena jujur ia juga takut, tapi ia pura-pura tidak takut.

"Heh bocah apa urusanmu hah? Mau jadi pahlawan?" ujar preman sambil berlagak jagoan ke arah Kookie, sambil membuang rokok yang dihisapnya preman itu berbalik langsung meninju pipi Kookie.

Kookie yang tidak siap langsung jatuh tersungkur sambil memegang pipinya dan darah segar keluar diujung bibir mungilnya.

Nayeon kaget melihat adiknya jatuh dipukul preman, tapi ia tidak bisa membela karna ia sendiri ditahan oleh preman yang lain.

Kookie tidak terima, ia langsung bangkit untuk menghajar preman itu. Seolah mendapat kekuatan karena tidak tega melihat kakaknya disandera, ia menjadi berani melawan preman-preman itu.

2 preman melawan Kookie sendirian, walau Kookie sudah tidak sanggup tapi ia terus berdiri lagi menghajar preman itu. Penampilan Kookie sudah sangat berantakan, wajah penuh lebam, seragam kotor dan berantakan.

*Buughhh* salah satu preman menendang perut Kookie saat ia terjatuh, lalu menjambak rambutnya.

"Yak, kau mau jadi pahlawan tapi tidak ada tenaganya, ciihh..", preman itu meludah didepan Kookie.

Nayeon menangis melihat adiknya babak belur, wajah tampan adiknya penuh luka, wajah yang ia sering merasa iri karena banyak orang yang sering memuji ketampanan adiknya.

Nayeon meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari sekapan preman yang menahannya, tak berapa lama terdengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang berpatroli.

Para preman langsung kabur melarikan diri meninggalkan Nayeon dan Kookie yang babak belur.

Nayeon mendekati adiknya sambil menangis.

"Yak, kenapa kau tidak lari saja tadi kenapa harus berkelahi melawan mereka?", isak Nayeon mengelus wajah sang adik.

"Noona tidak apa-apa, apa ada yang luka?", ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, malah balik bertanya sambil memegang lengan Nayeon cemas, memeriksa apa kakaknya terluka.

Seorang polisi menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?", tanya Pak Polisi.

Nayeon membantu adiknya bangun.

"Sepertinya kamu harus ke dokter, wajahmu banyak luka", tawar polisi itu lagi.

"Tidak perlu paman, aku baik-baik saja, kami mau pulang saja, orang tua kami pasti cemas menunggu lagi pula rumah kami sudah dekat", tolak halus Kookie.

"Apa kalian tinggal 1 rumah?", tanya polisi lagi.

"Nee paman, ia adikku", jawab Nayeon

"Baiklah aku antar kalian pulang", ajakan polisi disetujui keduanya.

Lalu Nayeon dan Kookie mengikuti polisi itu menuju mobilnya.

Didalam mobil polisi, Nayeon masih gemetar lalu adiknya memegang tangan kakaknya dan tersenyum seolah berkata 'aku baik-baik saja Noona'.

Mobil polisi diparkir didepan rumah berlantai 2, berbarengan dengan seorang pria yang baru saja parkir mobil di teras rumah dan keluar menuju mobil polisi.

Nayeon keluar dari mobil diikuti Kookie dan polisi tadi.

"Astaga Nayeon, Kookie kenapa kalian?", pria itu adalah papah kedua anak itu.

"Maaf apa anda orang tua dari mereka?", tanya polisi tadi.

"Benar saya papahnya, maaf tapi sebenarnya ada apa, kenapa anak-anak saya begini?", papah yang khawatir melihat Kookie yang penuh luka dan Nayeon yang agak takut.

"Begini pak, tadi saat saya dipos jaga saya melihat dari cctv ada perkelahian lalu saya datang, namun sayang preman itu sudah kabur", jelas polisi itu.

Mamah yang tahu suaminya pulang keluar rumah dan kaget melihat ada polisi didepan rumah mereka.

"Ya ampun Kookie sayang, muka kamu kenapa nak?", mamah sangat cemas melihat anak kesayangannya penuh luka.

"Nayeon, adik kamu kenapa?", mamah yang tidak sabar karena Kookie tidak menjawab langsung bertanya pada putri sulungnya.

"Sudah mamah, lebih baik bawa anak-anak masuk ke dalam ya", bujuk papah sabar.

Lalu mamah membawa anak-anaknya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Baik pak, terima kasih sudah mengantarkan anak saya", papah mengucapkan terima kasih ke polisi, lalu mereka bersalaman.

"Sama-sama pak, itu sudah kewajiban saya semoga tidak ada kejadian seperti ini lagi", polisi itu pamit.

Lalu polisi itu pergi, papah masuk ke rumah.

Didalam rumah...

"Kookie bersihkan dulu lukanya, mamah ambil kotak P3K dulu", sang anak mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamarnya, diikuti kakaknya dibelakangnya.

Sang kakak membantu adiknya melepas jas sekolahnya sambil menatap iba pada sang adik. Adiknya yang selama ini sering ia marahi, adiknya pula yang berkorban menolong kakaknya yang sedang susah.

Nayeon mengelus pelan rambut adiknya sambil menahan air mata.

Mamah datang membawa kotak P3K diikuti papah membawa baskom kecil berisi air dan handuk kecil.

"Ya ampun sayang, kenapa bisa begini bagaimana ceritanya? Coba kalian berdua jelaskan", tanya mamah sambil membersihkan luka dengan handuk kecil dari cairan antiseptik sebelum mengoleskan obat ke wajah sang anak.

"Tadi Kookie mau nolongin aku mah, aku bertemu preman dijalan", jawab Nayeon takut-takut.

"Lalu kamu Kookie kenapa kamu pulang malam? Kamu darimana eeoh?", tanya mamah ga sabar. Karena tidak biasanya anak bontotnya pulang malam karena ia tahu anak laki-lakinya tidak ada jam tambahan seperti kakaknya.

"Aa..akuu.. Akuu.. Pulang sekolah tadi aku mampir dulu beli sesuatu", jawab Kookie pelan.

"Ya ampun nak, kalo pulang terlambat setidaknya beritahu mamah sayang", mamah sudah selesai membersihkan lukanya lalu mengoleskan obat.

"Lalu kamu melihat kakakmu sedang di ganggu preman?" tanya papahnya.

"Iya pah, aku dengar Noona teriak ke preman itu, langsung aku _samperin_ ", jawab Kookie sambil nyengir memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Papah tersenyum melihat jawaban anaknya, seolah tidak merasakan sakit.

"Memangnya kamu beli apa sampe pulang malem eoohh? Trus kamu Nayeon kalau tidak ada adikmu disana, mamah ga bisa bayangin apa yang akan terjadi", ujar mamahnya yang memang _cerewet_ karena khawatir dengan anak-anaknya.

Kookie mengambil tasnya lalu membuka dan memberikan bungkusan yang baru dibeli ke kakaknya.

"Ini...?", Nayeon menatap sang adik meminta penjelasan, bukan karena ia tak tahu benda apa yang diberikan adiknya, ia ingin adiknya menjelaskan.

Kookie tersenyum manis menatap sang kakak, "Noona maaf kalau aku sering merusak barang milik Noona, aku hanya ingin mengganti apa yang aku rusak, mengenai CD album Noona, aku juga minta maaf kalau belum bisa menggantinya, tapi kalau Noona mau pergi ke acara fansign lagi, aku siap mengantar Noona", jelas Kookie.

Mata Nayeon berkaca-kaca mendengar penuturan adiknya, hanya karena adiknya rela ke toko kosmetik membeli ganti bedak yang dirusak, ia jadi diselamatkan dari para preman. Nayeon memeluk adiknya dan menangis haru, ia menyesal sudah membenci adiknya sendiri, padahal adiknya sangat menyayangi dirinya.

Kookie kaget dengan perlakuan kakaknya, selama ini mereka tidak akrab. Ia sering merasa kalau kakaknya membencinya, sehingga ia selalu takut dengan kakaknya. Kookie tersenyum sambil mengelus dengan lembut rambut kakaknya yang terurai dan menepuk pelan punggung kakaknya.

Tangisan Nayeon bukannya mereda malah menjadi tambah kencang, dan semakin erat memeluk adiknya.

Kookie sendiri menahan sakit karena tubuhnya masih berasa ngilu setelah berkelahi tapi tidak ia tunjukkan.

Papah dan mamah tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya akur.

"Sudah sayang, sebaliknya kalian ganti baju lalu kita makan bersama", ucap mamah untuk menghentikan tangisan anak perempuannya sambil mengelus pelan rambutnya.

Nayeon melepas pelukan dan menyeka air matanya, adiknya tersenyum sangat manis dan sang kakak membalas senyumannya juga.

"Oke papah sudah sangat lapar, papah ganti baju dulu lalu kita makan bersama okee", ajak papah ke anggota keluarga dan mereka semua mengangguk.

Papah keluar kamar diikuti mamah untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

"Kookie-ah, gomawo nee", ucap Nayeon sambil menahan air matanya yang takut tumpah lagi.

"Aigoo, ternyata Noona cantik sekali kalau tersenyum, aku jarang melihat Noona tersenyum seperti itu", goda sang adik sambil berkedip lucu.

"Yak, memang kenapa dengan wajahku eeooh? Aku memang tak secantik mamah", gerutu Nayeon kesal sambil memukul lengan adiknya.

"Aaaa..aaahh... Noona sakit..."

"Eoohh... Maaf Kookie-ah"

Ternyata sifat judes kakaknya keluar lagi. Tapi tak lama sang kakak tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi gembil adiknya.

*Chupp*

Mata Kookie membulat lalu terdiam kaget karena baru kali ini ia dicium oleh sang kakak.

"Gantilah seragammu, perutku sudah lapar", ujar Nayeon.

"Aaahhh nee..", jawab Kookie pelan lalu tersenyum.

Nayeon keluar dari kamar Kookie dan membawa bedak pemberian dari sang adik.

Malam itu mereka makan bersama, sambil bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka seharian.

Nayeon tidak merasa membenci adiknya lagi, ia sadar kalau ia sangat menyayangi adiknya. Ia merasa beruntung karena memiliki adik laki-laki, ditambah wajah adiknya yang tampan, ia tidak merasa _minder_ lagi justru ia bangga.

"Mah, Pah, Kookie mau belajar taekwondo, biar bisa menjaga Noona dari orang jahat", pinta Kookie.

"Boleh, selama kegiatan kamu positif akan papah dukung", jawab papah.

Nayeon yang mendengar merasa tersentuh, ia melirik adiknya dan adiknya tersenyum sangat lucu.

'Astaga kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat beruntung punya adik seperti Kookie' gumam Nayeon dalam hati.

*********************************************End ****************************************************

Gomawo buat adik sepupu aku yang kasih dorongan semangat buat nulis cerita. Haha jujur udah lama banget ga bikin cerpen gini walau masih banyak kurang sana sini tapi belajar memang ga pandang usia.

Cerita ini pasti dialamin banyak orang, banyak yang merasa tidak akur dengan saudara sendiri, kalau lagi bareng pasti berantem, ga ketemu sehari malah dicariin. Hihihi...

Thank U so much yang udah mau luangin waktu untuk mem

baca.

Kritik dan saran sangat membantu.

Gomawo... *bow*


End file.
